


Cat Tales

by ArwenOak, elderwitty, squidgiepdx (squidgie)



Series: Live a Little [8]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenOak/pseuds/ArwenOak, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgiepdx
Summary: Rodney worries.  Well, he used to.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Live a Little [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/12304
Kudos: 12





	Cat Tales

The first couple times Rodney stays over, he worries about poor Cat feeling lonely and neglected while he canoodles with John. He decides it's silly to waste good worry on the cat and starts bringing him along.

‘Love me, love my Cat’, he figures.

Other than John being a bit perplexed at waking up to find a cat tail in his face, there’s no hassle. Cat knows enough to stay out of the way when they're being loud in the bed, and appreciates having two people to bug for breakfast. Heck, with some plaintive looks and little mews, Cat was scoring TWO breakfasts every morning until the guys caught on.

**Author's Note:**

> ArwenOak asked about pets, then basically wrote a snippet in the next comment. Blended comments for the win!


End file.
